All In His Mind
by Ambur
Summary: He was certain that Thranduil had sent her to torment him...to tear apart everything that he was and utterly destroy him...he would come to find out that he had never been so wrong in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this will be my second story within the Hobbit genre.

**I guess I need to make you all aware of a few things about this story.** It takes place around the time that the dwarves first arrived in Erebor and Thorin's mind is slipping into deeper darkness. I am taking liberties with the plot of the movie because I have my own journey that I want to take these characters on. I will incorporate the movie along with my story line though.

I also need to point out that this begins as a Kili/Tauriel story, but as I am Thorin girl...it will eventually become a Thorin/Tauriel story.

I have made Tauriel a bit younger in this story to play on her impulsiveness and her behavior of reacting to her emotions instead of using wisdom as an older elf would. I have also made her shorter, just because I wanted too. Evangeline is 5'4...my Tauriel is 5'1. Also, Thorin was not exactly the right size in the movie...I read that J.R.R. wrote his as 5'4, so he will be a wee bit taller in this story, at 5'5.

Thranduil will be a mixture of his character in the movie and the book. I always felt that he was almost parental with Tauriel in the movie and so he will be in this story.

Thanks for reading this and giving it a shot!

This is a AU fic :)

Thorin will be a bit creeepy at first :)

* * *

Chapter One

Tauriel did not feel his presence behind her. She called once more for Kili before she was grabbed from behind and shoved roughly into the stone wall. Her attacker had grabbed her and held her around her middle pinning her arms to her sides and with his other hand, her held her face to the side against the stone. Whoever it was, he was very strong and she could feel that his hands were large.

"What are you doing in my Kingdom, elf?" the dwarf spat.

She recognized the voice of Thorin Oakenshield. Though she was perturbed at her current situation, she was relieved to hear his voice. He would be able to tell her where Kili was. When she did not answer him right away, he released her middle and grabbed her shoulders, swinging her around to face him and shoved her back against the wall. When she noticed that he held a dagger in his left hand, the relief she felt turned to a sense of self preservation.

Stronger he might be, but he was no match for her elvish reflexes. She brought her knee up, but instead of hitting him in the groin, she slammed into his thigh. She looked up into his face, not realizing how tall Thorin truly was. He was four inches taller than her and she had thought Kili tall for a dwarf. But then, she was rather small for an elf, so it seemed anomalies were present in every race.

He grunted from the blow to his inner thigh and she used that moment to shove against him with her body weight. It was similar to shoving against a stone wall, but since he was momentarily startled, she was able to gracefully turn away from him.

She pulled her dagger from its sheath and turned to face him. Angry blue eyes as hard as flint stared into her warm, deep set brown eyes. "I asked you a question, elfling…" Thorin spat. "What are you doing in Erebor? Is Thranduil such a coward that he would send a _female_ to carry out his thievery?"

Tauriel bristled at both the hatred in his voice and the fact that he had spat the word female as if it had left a bitter taste in his mouth, as if she would be no threat because of her gender. She swallowed down the indignation she felt to ponder his hatred. She had never understood why elves and dwarves hated each other so very much. She huffed annoyed and impatiently. "I am looking for Kili," she said. "Where is he? Is he alright? Does his leg still trouble him?"

Surprise registered in Thorin's eyes for only a moment until he remembered the hours that he and his party had spent in the dungeons of Mirkwood. Kili and this she elf had spent hours talking and enjoying each other's company. He started to answer her, but the madness that had taken hold of his mind since coming into Erebor stirred again.

_She's lying…she's here for the white gems…take her…hold her captive…you would have much sway over the Elvin King then…_

"Are you well?" she asked him with concern in her voice. "You seem confused…" she finished softly for the look that came over his face caused her even more alarm. She began to curse herself for her impulsiveness. Her King and adopted father had chastised her repeatedly over her impulsive nature. Even when she was but small child clutching to his robes as she followed him constantly around the halls of his Kingdom.

She had entered this strange mountain completely alone and had not told Legolas where she was going for fear he would try and stop her. Now she was faced with this formidable Dwarf who may or may not be in his right mind. She spoke again, very gently. "Can you not tell me if Kili is well? This is all I wish to know and then I will leave you in peace."

"Tauriel?" A male voice called from behind her. Kili stepped towards her, his eyes warily on his uncle.

Her posture relaxed upon seeing him and she made the mistake of lowering her arm that held her dagger and turned her body towards him. Thorin was on her in a flash, knocking her to the ground. His greater weight knocked the air from her lungs.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted running towards them. "Fili…help me!"

Tauriel managed to wrench one of her wrists from Thorin's grasp and backhanded him hard. His head snapped with the blow, but when he looked back down at her she did not see anger in his eyes…she saw amusement. This infuriated her and she thrashed wildly underneath him.

"Is this Thranduil's greatest warrior?" Thorin taunted. "This small elfling is Captain of his formidable guard?"

Kili grabbed hold of Thorin, but his Uncle used one hand to shove him away. When he did so, he leaned away from Tauriel and she delivered a punishing knee to his side. Thorin grunted and winced, turning his attention and his annoyance back to the struggling she elf. "Touché elf," he said wryly. "I will not turn my face or back from you in the future." He pinned her wrists above her head and Tauriel thought his mind seemed to clear because his eyes were no longer angry or suspicious. But still he did not release her.

"Are you mad Uncle?" Kili asked horrified. "She is my friend…she saved me from certain death, from the poison of the orcs arrow. Why are you attacking her?"

In that instant, Thorin's expression changed. His eyes became guarded and his smile turned into a grim line. He tightened his grip on her wrists to the point of pain, but she said nothing. She stared at him defiantly. Thorin's blinked several times and his brow creased. He shook his head as if he were trying to clear a fog.

"Thorin!" Kili shouted. "Let her go! She is not our enemy."

Thorin's expression became savage as he glared at his nephew. "Don't be a fool, Kili," Thorin snapped. "Can you not see she is false? Her King has sent her into Erebor under false pretenses. She comes in and tries to woo you with her beauty while she robs us blind. She only wants her Lord's jewels…she cares nothing for you."

Fili and Balin entered the hall and ran forward. "What is this?" Fili asked. "Uncle, why do you attack Tauriel?"

"Has she taken all of you under her spell?" Thorin roared. "Since when are we on a proper name basis with _her kind_?" He sneered. "She tries to steal from me and yet you all show her such care and concern. I should have her in irons and hang her from these walls!"

"I am doing no such thing you…you…you big oaf," she snapped, still squirming underneath him. "Get off me this instant! I am here for your nephew, no other reason!"

"Uncle, release her…now," Kili said trying to keep the angry hiss from his voice.

"His mind is gone," Tauriel snapped. "He's mad and will lead you all into peril!"

"Be silent," Thorin roared. "You know nothing!"

Fili, Kili, and Balin grabbed Thorin and with a great heave, managed to pry him from Tauriel, but he did not release his hold on her wrists, she ended up being dragged a few feet before he was forced to let go of her.

Tauriel was on her feet in one graceful move and whirled to face Thorin. "Are you truly so blind that you cannot see what is happening to you here?" she asked incredulously. "Can you not feel the change come upon you?"

"Get out," Thorin snapped. "And tell your King that he should face me as a man…not send his elvish children to do his work!"

Tauriel's eyes narrowed. "I am older than you by nearly two centuries," she snapped.

"And yet because you are elf kind, you are little more than a child while I am a grown man," he taunted. "How desperate is your King that he would send someone so impulsive and inexperienced to rob me?"

Tauriel bristled again. She was so tired of having to prove herself to everyone, much less this morose, self pitying dwarf. "I have a century of battle experience to…"

"The inexperience that I was referring to has nothing to do with battle, elfling," Thorin said in a silky voice as his eyes racked her over.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili called out horrified.

Balin tightened his grip on Thorin's arm and spoke. "Do not speak in such a way to a lady…Thorin, we are better than that. We offer respect where it is due, even to our enemies."

Tauriel started to react but realized Thorin was purposely taunting her and wanted her to react. She was mortified as she felt the angry flush begin to creep up her neck and over her cheeks. The flush seemed to want to give merit to the dwarf King's words…to offer proof of her lack of life experience and her innocence. She found strength in the fact that the other three dwarves seemed to be on her side. She swallowed hard and decided to respond only to the second remark the dwarf King made.

"I am not here to rob you dwarf," she spat out. "I came on behalf of the welfare of your nephew. And…" she paused, feeling more vulnerable and foolish because by admitting this, she would give merit to just how impulsive she truly was. "My King does not know I am here…so how could he have sent me to rob you?" she finished softly.

Kili's eyes widened. He understood the enormity of her statement. "King Thranduil does not know you are here?"

She shook her head. "No…he…he would not understand."

"And the King's son?" Balin asked.

"He rides north to Dol Guldur in two hours' time and I will ride with him," she said. "I only came to…" she stopped and looked at Kili. "He does not know I am gone…I hope to return before he notices."

Thorin stared at her in incredulously. Why would an elf risk the wrath of her King…a King who seemed to look more on her as one of his children, if he had interpreted Thranduil's behavior correctly towards her when he and his kin had been prisoners in the elf king's dungeons? And one would have to be a blind fool to not see what Legolas felt for the she elf and yet…here she was in Erebor with him and his kin.

"What would your King do to you if he knew you were here?" Thorin asked suddenly curious.

The gentleness in his voice startled her and compelled her to answer him truthfully, though it caused her some embarrassment to do so. She swallowed and looked away. "He would…remove me from my command for as long as he saw fit and keep me within the city limits under his eye…as he has done before when I have…left the borders of our lands."

Balin smiled. "You make a habit of running away from your home?"

Tauriel did not understand how this conversation had strayed so far from what was intended. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at all four dwarves. "I am _not_ a child and I am perfectly capable of traveling alone should I wish it. I have killed many _just as you have_ and I would have no qualms with killing again if it meant my life."

"I meant no offense," Balin said gently.

Kili and Tauriel glanced at one another while Thorin stood quietly pondering his next move. It would seem his nephew was besotted with this she elf and if he did not know any better, he would say she was fond of his nephew. How could he keep her here so that he could use her against Thranduil without upsetting his nephew?

Thorin took a step forward and smiled though it did not reach his eyes. "Forgive me," he said to Tauriel. "I assumed you to behave in the manner of your King. I can see that I am wrong. I should be thanking you for all you did for my nephew. You are most welcome in my Kingdom," he finished looking from her to his nephew. "Take her with you Kili and show her the wonders of Erebor."

She took a step back as if uncertain. "I should return now that I know you are well," she said to Kili. "Legolas will be angry and should he tell his father…"

"Come now," Thorin pressed gently. "It will only be for a short while. You said you had nearly two hours and if you have not been missed now, the King's son must be preoccupied with something else. I am sure you would be quite safe to stay here, just a little while longer.""

Kili's face lit into a bright smile and Thorin could see her reserve fall when she smiled back at him, her eyes bright and warm for his nephew. He watched as Kili tentatively took her hand and pulled her towards him, leading her down the stone hall and out of sight. Fili followed behind them.

Thorin turned when he felt Balin's eyes upon him. "You do not plan her any harm?" The older dwarf asked.

"Of course not," Thorin lied smoothly. "She saved my nephew's life and has come in friendship to inquire after his needs. Why should I harm her?"

"Thorin…" Balin began to warn.

"Peace, Balin," Thorin said smiling. "Truly, I mean her no harm. She is welcome here."

Balin sighed and nodded, though his face showed that he did not entirely believe his friend. Thorin watched as Balin disappeared down the hall leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"If she believes for one moment that I do not know her King sent her…" Thorin said out loud to the empty hall. "I am most fortunate that he sent someone so young and easy to manipulate."

The voices in his mind talked louder and louder, causing him to shake his head and clench his eyes shut from the pain and confusion. "No!" he hissed. "I am not my grandfather…I am still Thorin Oakenshield and she…cares for my nephew. I will not harm her…"

The sickness in his mind fought back.

_She is false…._it hissed…_she will seduce your nephews away from you…her King will come with an army to take everything from you…Thranduil is using her to destroy you…You must break her to break him…_

"Yes…" Thorin whispered back. "I will break her…"

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Reviews always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter and it's a long one! Thanks so much to all who reviewed the previous chapter and to all of you who added this to your fave's and follow list! I really appreciate all of you!

No warnings in this...Thorin is just as crazy as a june bug pretty much...that's all :)

I only have a beta for my Sherlock stuff so sadly, this one is on its own :) Forgive any mistakes you might find and I hope you all enjoy. It's fun to write!

* * *

Legolas paced beside his horse impatient to begin the ride to Dol Guldur. He turned away from the animal to search for Bard when the small man called Alfred moved passed him barking orders at a woman who ignored him. "You," Legolas shouted. "Alfred is your name, is it not?"

Alfred stopped and regarded the elf with suspicion, but walked towards him. "Yes," Alfred answered. "What is it you want?"

"Where is your master?" Legolas asked. "The bowman…the man called Bard?"

"He's taken another group of men back into Lake Town to see if there is anything more that can be saved," Alfred answered. "Why? You don't wish me to fetch him for you, do you?" he asked sounding like a whining child.

"No," Legolas said with unveiled contempt. "I only wished to ask him a question."

"Looking for that red haired she elf, are you?" Alfred smirked. "Pretty little thing, that one is."

The look Legolas gave him wiped the smirk from his face. "What do you know of Tauriel?" Legolas snapped.

"She rode out of here less than an hour ago, towards Dale," he said before adding with another smirk. "Towards the Lonely Mountain…after that dwarf I would imagine. You know the one, the dark haired archer. Seemed to be making eyes at one another, those two were."

"Have a care how you speak, weasel," Legolas warned. "I just may decide to separate your head from your shoulders. I do not imagine that you would be missed."

Legolas shoved past Alfred knocking him to the ground and leapt effortlessly upon his horse. Alfred watched from the ground as the elf sped off full gallop in the direction of Dale and the mountain.

* * *

Tauriel looked around in wonder at the massive stone structures and ornate carvings on the stone walls. The dwarves were true craftsman capable of creating the most beautiful things. Some of the carvings were adorned with jewels and pieces of glass that were so delicate, it looked as if they could be crushed to dust by the barest of touch. She was amazed at the care the dwarves must have used to mold these stones into such delicate patterns. She found herself surprised that such powerfully built beings could also be so very gentle.

Tauriel looked around the stone halls of Erebor and found it to be a complete contradiction of what she had expected. This was the work of a proud, hardworking people who loved their home and king with an almost reckless love. She had seen them rally around Thorin, even though his mind was slipping more and more into the darkness the longer he stayed within the mountain and yet they still loved him and were loyal to a fault. This was not the picture painted to her by Thranduil over the centuries. She turned when she felt a presence behind her. Her face held a full, bright smile which fell slightly when she saw it was not Kili, but Thorin. She felt herself blush when she saw his knowing smirk at her disappointment.

"I am sorry that my nephew has left you alone," Thorin said moving to stand beside her.

"He will return shortly," she said. "He went in search of his brother who carries a portrait of their mother around his neck. He wishes for me to see her."

Thorin turned away from her and looked out over the large open cavern "And what do you think of Erebor?"

"It's breathtaking," she answered honestly. She moved away from him and ran her fingers over a carving within the stone. "I have never seen such intricate work done before, especially in stone. I cannot imagine the time it must have taken…and the skill." She turned to him and smiled warmly. "This is a beautiful place."

Thorin was amazed at her words and felt warmth spread through him to touch his heart. It made him glad that she found such beauty within his halls and to hear her speak with such reverence about the creativity of his people meant much to him.

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I do not understand," she said as her brow furrowed.

"What is it you do not understand?" He asked.

She started to speak, but thought better of it and turned away from him. "It's nothing…" she said softly.

"I can tell something troubles you," he pressed.

"What is it between you and Thranduil?" She blurted out suddenly. "It is not in an elf's nature to harbor such anger," she paused as if weighing her words. "Lord Elrond bears the dwarves no ill will. I do not understand the hatred that is between the Greenwood elves and the dwarves of Erebor."

At the mention of Thranduil's name a change came over Thorin. His eyes darkened and his body stance became almost threatening.

She sighed. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not mean to intrude. I just wanted to understand. It seems so fruitless to harbor such feelings of anger and bitterness. We all share this world, why can we just not live in peace?"

Thorin's bark of laughter startled her, but his stance had relaxed. "You still bear the innocence and wonderment of a child if you believe in such things. Simply living in peace because we all share a world together? Nothing is ever that simple, Tauriel," he said. "We cannot live in peace because your King does not wish us to be in accord. His hatred of my people goes back to the time of my grandfather."

"But why?" she asked flustered.

"You were alive when the dragon first came," he said as his voice dropped an octave lower. "Did your King never tell you of the destruction that Smaug wrought in his wake? Did Thranduil never tell you of how he turned his back on the suffering of not only my people, but on the city of Dale as well?"

Tauriel's eyes widened in shock and horror. Thorin kept his features schooled though he so desperately wanted to smile viciously at her blind innocent belief in her King. The she elf paled considerably and seemed to struggle for words. "You're…lying…" she managed to say softly. "I won't listen to this."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm in a vice grip, his eyes almost black with rage. "You will listen," he hissed at her. "He has kept you in the dark to his true character, but I will enlighten you. I will make you see the truth!" He shook her slightly as he spoke. "King Thranduil stood atop a hill with his massive army and watched as my city and the city of Dale burned to ashes. He closed his ears to the screams of horror and pain. He turned a blind eye to the horror and fear. He sent no aide to help with the suffering of my people. He left men and dwarves to starve, freeze in the cold, and to scrape by on anything that we could get out hands on. The people of Dale waited for days, believing that the benevolent King…the great Thranduil would come and save them. I tried to tell them…"He said shaking her roughly. "I knew what he was…_what he is…_that he would do nothing because he cares for nothing beyond his own borders. You say that we all share this world, well where is your King in all of this?"

He stared at her and watched as her eyes filled with tears, fat drops shaped as diamonds that sparkled as they rolled down her cheeks. He felt tightness in his throat that moved towards his chest to rest on his heart and he turned away from her feeling pangs of guilt. He was speaking cruelly to her, he knew, but he could not stop. His anger and bitterness threatened to choke him if he could not release it. He whirled back around to glare at her and for a moment, he came back to himself and gasped.

Thorin Oakenshield found himself struck by the beauty of this elf, even in her tears.

But just as quickly as he came to himself, the madness swept back over him and he felt an intense sense of loathing towards Tauriel for being so lovely…for being a temptress and being too innocent to understand the feelings that she was capable of stirring. Perhaps that was Thranduil's plan all along, to send this she elf into Erebor to drive them all insane with her gentleness and beauty. Perhaps she was a sorceress in disguise. Thorin made a sound in his throat that resembled a growl and he lunged for her, taking hold of her again.

"Let me go," she screamed. "I will not listen any longer to your hate filled words."

"I have only just begun to teach you of hatred," he said in a rage. He began dragging her down the stone halls as he spoke. "This Kingdom was once full of life. There were children singing in the halls as they ran and played. There was axes clanking as dwarves mined together, laughter, tears, joy, sadness, so much life…but now look around you."

He shoved her in front of him and shook her. "What do you see? Only emptiness, dankness, and memory! Because these halls remember only death and decay, dragon fire and the stench of flesh being melted from bones! This is what your King turned his back on! You accused me of blindness, but what of you?"

He jerked her arm, causing her to stumble into him and he held her against him. "You admit that you have strayed from your own borders, disobeying your King," he said roughly. "And why would you do that? Because he refuses to let you see the world…because he wants to keep you locked away…just like the rest of his people. He wants you all blind to what is going on around you…as if nothing else in this world has anything to do with him and his people. Why should he do such a thing? I'll tell you why," he shouted at her, his fingers digging painfully into her skin. "Because he does not want his own people to know what a cold, unfeeling tyrant he is."

Tauriel stared at him with wide eyes. Her head was spinning violently and she felt as if she might be sick. She tried to speak, but the horror of his words sliced into her heart that she felt a physical pain and would have swooned had he not held her up. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no sound would escape and for a moment, she felt as if she might cry out in her grief.

A moment later, a change came over Thorin as he looked down into her grief stricken face, she saw his eyes soften. He let go of her right arm and raised his hand slowly as if he did not want to startle her. Her sharp intake a breath stayed his hand only a moment before he gently brushed a stray hair from her cheek to place it behind her ear. "Your braid has come loose," he said in a hoarse whisper. It seemed like such a ridiculous thing to say and she could feel the hysterical fit of giggles trying to burst from her chest, but the intense look in his eyes stopped her.

His hand came down to stroke her cheek and his eyes bore into hers. She was innocent, but not so much that she did not recognize the look of hunger in his eyes. She would have stepped back had he not still held onto her.

"I have never seen an elf with hair this color," he said so softly it was as if he was speaking to himself. His hand moved from her cheek to the stray hair that he had just put back into place. He took hold of the hair, gently wrapping it around his finger. "It's like silk…" he whispered as he stared at her mouth.

Tauriel's heart pounded in her chest and though she knew she should look away from him or do something to break whatever this was between them, she could not. When his head began to descend she knew she should try and pull away, but she felt frozen where she stood. Her mind reeled from the turmoil of her emotions.

The faces of those dearest to her danced across her mind and she could see the anger in the eyes of her King and adopted father Thranduil, the pain and confusion in Legolas's eyes, and what was worst of all was the look of betrayal on Kili's face. All of this she could see clearly in her mind's eye and yet she could not force herself to turn away. She was horrified to discover that a part of her wanted to feel the warmth of his lips against hers. She wanted to feel the stubble of his beard scratch against her delicate skin. She had never experienced a kiss but she desperately wanted to right in this moment.

His lips were tentative at first, as if gaging her reaction. She was surprised at how soft his lips were. The stubble of his beard was not coarse or uncomfortable against her cheek. She discovered she liked very much his smell…it was a masculine scent, a mixture of leather and something else that she could not quite place, but it was very pleasing.

When she did not pull back, he pressed his lips more firmly against hers and she gasped when his tongue traced her upper lip. He chuckled softly against her mouth before drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. After a moment he released her bottom lip and kissed her again. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead before pulling away from her. He stepped back to study her face. She stared at him with wide, doe like eyes and he saw she could not speak. But he found he did not need her to speak, the flush to her creamy skin and the rapid rise and fall of her chest told him all he needed to know.

She managed to swallow the lump in her throat and tried to speak to him when Dwalin and Bilbo entered the hall. She turned her face away mortified that they would see the state that she was in. She caught the amused smirk on Thorin's face as she looked away.

"Thorin," Dwalin said. "The King's son, he rides towards the mountain."

Tauriel looked back sharply at the dwarf and the Halfling. Thorin was facing Dwalin so she could not see his face, but she saw the change come over him instantly all the same. His body went rigid and his fists clenched in anger.

"What did you say?" Thorin asked, his voice mimicking a growl.

Dwalin stepped towards Thorin. "King Thranduil's son approaches Erebor. He will be here within minutes," Dwalin repeated.

The sickness in Thorin's mind used this opportunity to attack. _I told you she was false…she was sent her to stall you…it is only the King's son now but soon Thranduil will march upon the mountain with his great army and take everything from you…this is all her doing…she must be punished…_

"I must go…" Tauriel said. "He is coming for me…I do not wish to cause more strife. I should not have come…he will be angry and blame all of you, but it was my choice."

"Yes, it was your choice," Thorin said dangerously as he turned to face her. "And you must bear the consequences."

She looked sharply at Thorin and saw that his eyes had changed. His blue eyes were black with malice and violence and she knew she was in danger. His mind was once again overcome by the sickness.

"Take her and lock her in my grandfather's wine cellar," Thorin ordered.

Dwalin blinked in surprise and glanced at Tauriel. "You wish me to lock her away?"

"But she's done nothing wrong," Bilbo said. "Thorin…please…you are not yourself…and…"

"Were my instructions not clear enough?" Thorin roared. He reached out and grabbed her arm, snatching her against him. He shoved her roughly at Dwalin. "I said lock her in the cellar! Strip her of her weapons and then bind and gag her. I do not want her crying out to that simpering Prince."

Dwalin took hold of her before she could pull her dagger. Thorin ripped the bow from her back nearly causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. While Dwalin held her arms, Thorin took the two blades she carried on her back and tossed them aside. "Take her from my sight," Thorin spat. "And send everyone to the gate, but send Kili to me first."

Without another word, Thorin disappeared down another stone corridor as he stomped away. Tauriel looked at Dwalin and could see the turmoil in his eyes. "He is not himself…" Dwalin said softly. "He would never do anything so unjust and unprovoked were he in his right mind. I am sorry."

"You will do what you must," she answered him. "But please…listen to me…if you continue to follow him blindly as you do now when you know he is not well…he will bring ruin upon you all."

* * *

Bilbo stayed silent as he watched Dwalin bind her wrists behind her back and place a gag in her mouth. The dwarf sat her gently on a chair and bound her ankles as well. He stood up and looked at her, his face showing his discomfort at being ordered to do such a thing. "I am sorry," he repeated before turning and leaving the room without a word to Bilbo.

Bilbo waited until the footsteps faded and moved quickly to Tauriel, pulling the gag from her mouth. "He will come for you?" Bilbo asked. "Thranduil, he will come won't he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…he will be so angry. He was already so angry that I left our borders to begin with. When he finds out that I came here and allowed myself to be captured…I just don't know. I think he might be so angry that he leaves me here."

"Surely not…you are one of his own," Bilbo argued. "He couldn't leave you here."

Tauriel nodded. "Yes, I am one of his, more so than you could imagine," she said. "He raised me as his own child. My father and mother both died when I was too young to remember. Thranduil is the only father that I have ever known. I call him father…Ada…and he calls me his child. He will see this as a devastating betrayal."

"But he loves you as his own child," Bilbo continued. "He could not…"

"Please," she said wearily. "I am very tired…I have had many shocks today and now I have shamed myself and my kind by allowing myself to be so easily overtaken. I just wish to rest now…please leave me alone."

* * *

"But why must we lie to him?" Kili argued. "He is her kin; he has a right to know that she is alright."

"Do you want him to take her from here against her will?" Thorin asked. "She told me herself that she wishes to stay here with you, but he would take her away. And if he takes her back to Thranduil, you will most certainly never see her again. Is that what you want? Is that what you want for her? Thranduil will strip her of her duties and make her a hand maiden if it means keeping her by his side. Do you think she would be happy knitting? She has a warrior's heart and to stifle it would surely kill her and you will condemn her to this if you let Legolas take her from here."

"Let me speak to her," Kili said. "I want to ask her what she wants."

"Is my word not enough for you?" Thorin hissed. "I am your King and your Uncle! You think I would lie to you?"

"No, of course not," Kili said quickly. "I just want to make sure that I am what she wants."

"You are what she wants, Kili," Thorin said firmly. "She is longing for you now as we speak."

"But where is she?" Kili asked.

"Some place safe," Thorin said quickly. "Only until the Prince leaves us in peace."

Kili looked to Balin and Dwalin for advice, but Balin stayed silent while Dwalin looked away. Kili sighed. "Alright Uncle, I will do as you say," he said.

"He's here," Bifur shouted from the ramparts. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and Kili made their way to the top of the stone gate. Thorin pulled his bow from his back as did Dwalin and Kili. They all three notched arrows and waited for Legolas's approach. The other dwarves stood silently watching and waiting to attack if need be.

"That is far enough, son of Thranduil," Thorin spat as Legolas slowed his horse to stand before the massive stone gate.

"I am not here to mince words with you, Thorin Oakenshield," Legolas spat back. "I am here for Tauriel. Send her down to me. She had no business in coming here."

"And what makes you think she is here?" Thorin asked smugly.

"Because she is infatuated with your nephew though I cannot imagine why," Legolas said with disgust.

Thorin snorted. "If only I could see the look on your father's face when he discovers one of his own has love in her heart for one of my kin."

Legolas's smirked just as smugly. "Tauriel has always had a heart for poor, pathetic creatures. Father and I have tried to show her the folly in such useless pursuits," he paused for his words to sink in, "but she is so very young and impressionable."

Thorin did not take the bait. He merely smiled. "Your words are bitter as your heart should be," he said. "After all, Tauriel chose a dwarf…a son of Durin…_my nephew_… over her own people, her own King, and over you. That must indeed leave a bitter taste in your mouth, princeling."

Legolas's features schooled the rage and pain that he felt inside at Thorin's words. "Send her down to me dwarf," he demanded. "I will not ask again."

"I have told you she is not here," Thorin repeated calmly. "She has never been here. My nephew knows that I would never allow an elf within the halls of Erebor. Now take yourself from my presence. I neither know nor care where she is."

"I always knew you were nothing more than a liar," Legolas said with disgust. "I heard your nephew with my own ears ask Tauriel to come to Erebor with him and he was not concerned of your wrath. I also have a witness that saw her ride from the river banks of Lake Town towards the Lonely Mountain."

"She may have ridden this way, but she did not come here, elf," Thorin said, his patience wearing thin. "Now get away from here before Thranduil loses both of his children."

Legolas's eyes widened. "You have hurt her," he accused.

"Enough of this!" Thorin roared. "I have done nothing to her because she is not here! I only meant that he would lose his children because she has run away from him and I am close to putting an arrow through your eye. Now leave here and do not come back."

Legolas was tempted to react. His reflexes would more than likely allow him to dodge an arrow Thorin might send his way and he could take out the other armed dwarves within seconds if he chose to, but as he felt the familiar twitch of his hand to make a grab for his own bow, Bilbo appeared on the ramparts and something in the Halfling's face made him pause. Legolas swallowed down the foreboding he felt and nodded. "As you say dwarf," he said gravely and turned his horse, galloping away.

As he rode away his mind began to despair. He had for a moment begun to think Thorin spoke the truth and Tauriel was not in Erebor because why would he lie? Thorin would not want her there, but then that would mean that something else had happened to her on her journey to Erebor. He felt his blood run cold at that thought. But he had seen Bilbo and the look the Hobbit had given him…the pleading he saw in Bilbo's eyes.

It took everything he had to turn and ride away from that mountain because now he felt certain that Tauriel was there and Bilbo was worried for her. That meant that she was either too injured to come to him or that she was being held there against her will. But why? Why would Thorin hold her against her will?

Legolas had heard the tales of dragon sickness from his father, Lord Elrond, and Mithrandir, but he had thought perhaps the tales were a bit embellished. Maybe they were not…maybe it truly was a sickness, a deep sickness of the mind. Maybe even a curse lay upon the mountain. What if Thorin could not help how he was? That would make him even more dangerous. And that meant that his friend, his dearest Tauriel was trapped inside of that mountain with a dwarf who was descending into darkness.

"I must go to my father," Legolas said aloud to himself and he gently prodded his horse faster.

* * *

Thorin will get even darker before he gets better, but not too dark, I promise :)

Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! So this chapter does incorporate more of the movie, but I don't exactly follow the same time line. I also want to say that this chapter is a bit emotional, Tauriel is having a difficult time. I know a couple of you are dying for Thranduil to show up and he finally does next chapter :)

I want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and thanks to everyone who is reading this!

**I have a special thanks for Winter-Rae,** your review was the highlight of my day...it truly meant a lot to me that you delved so deep into my story and got so much out of it. This next chapter is dedicated to you.

**Thanks to everyone again! I appreciate you all giving this a shot and sticking with me :)**

* * *

Tauriel jerked awake and pushed herself up when she heard the cellar door open. Dwalin entered carrying a blanket, a small tray of food and a goblet of water. He set them on the floor beside the door before turning to her. He pulled his dagger free from his belt. "I will no longer see you bound and treated as if you were nothing more than an animal," he said coming to her and took her wrists in his hand. He cut her bindings and removed the gag from her mouth. "Sit down lass, let me free your feet."

She did as instructed and Dwalin knelt down and cut her free. He tossed the bindings aside and turned to leave. "I have brought you a few comforts. I know it is not much, but it will have to do until we can make Thorin see reason once again," he said opening the door and leaving her alone once again. She heard the lock click and listened as his footsteps faded away.

"Thank you," she whispered softly towards the door. She shivered, but not from the cold. Her emotions had been stretched far beyond their threshold. The horrible, spiteful words and accusations that Thorin had flung at her about Thranduil shook her to her core. She replayed the memories of her childhood over and over. She remembered the Thranduil she had grown to know and love and weighed him against the elf that Thorin had claimed him to be. She could not reconcile the loving father and wise King with the cold, heartless being that Thorin spoke of.

She knew Thranduil had been deeply wounded and that it was an old pain. But the wound had cut so deep within him that it had remained raw over the centuries. She could sense the anger and bitterness within him and she could see the guilt that he carried towards his son, though she could not imagine what guilt he could possibly feel. Thranduil kept everything buried deep inside of him where he believed it could not touch him. He did not see that it had slowly begun to eat away at his heart over the centuries. Even his light had dimmed away over time. She and Legolas had spoken on it many times, though Legolas had never told her the reason for his father's secret suffering and she had never wanted to pry.

"Legolas, my brother…" she whispered softly to the empty room. How lonely she was for her dearest friend. She felt the guilt inside of her stir at the memory of Thranduil telling her that Legolas loved her. She had been so stunned, never noticing that his affections for her went beyond that of a sibling. She had panicked and nearly blurted out to her King that she did not feel that way about Legolas. She loved him completely, but only as a brother.

Thranduil had put her mind at ease, albeit painfully, but he had eased her. He told her that he would never allow her to wed his son; in fact she should not give him hope where there was none. She had waited for Thranduil to take her in his arms and hold her as he used to when she was a child. She wanted him to tell her it wasn't because he was ashamed of her or that she wasn't good enough for Legolas, but he did not. He offered her no explanation at all. That was yet another time during her life as Thranduil's ward when she was not sure if he truly ever loved her. Her King was a constant contradiction to her.

Tauriel was terrified to think of what Thranduil must think of her at this moment. Surely Legolas had discovered where she was and told him. She knew that if Thranduil did not already hate her, he must now. He would see her coming into Erebor as the ultimate betrayal of him and her people. If he had not already disowned her publically, she was sure he would do so soon. She wondered if Legolas would come to hate her as well. She had never meant to cause Legolas or Thranduil pain, but she had to follow her heart. She could not turn her back on the rest of the world as Thranduil seemed to want. She could not ignore the pain and suffering of others any more than she would want to ignore their joy. But now she found herself falling in love with a dwarf. She felt the laughter bubble inside of her. What a ridiculous pair they would make and she knew that they would never be accepted. Not by her people of by his, but she did not care.

Kili was strong, brave, and very handsome. It did not matter to her that he was of a different species. All that mattered to her was what was in his heart and she knew that Kili was capable of great love and devotion. She had seen it when he spoke of his mother. Another face flashed before her eyes and she felt her chest constrict.

_Thorin Oakenshield_… He had been the first one to ever kiss her and she had liked it very much, in spite of the confusion that it caused inside of her. He had made her feel things that she had never felt before and at the memory of the feel of his lips on hers, she began feel the warmth spread over her cheeks and through her body. She felt the familiar coil deep within the pit of her stomach and it felt as if it would spring loose at any moment and release sensations that she had no experience with. She was mortified to discover an unfamiliar throbbing within the most delicate part of her body.

The shame she felt was overwhelming. Why would she feel this way about the dwarf who had imprisoned her and treated her so roughly? She looked down at her arm, pulled the sleeve back and looked at the evidence of his anger on her fair skin. And yet she wanted him to come into the cellar and offer her comfort. Why did she not want comfort from Kili or Legolas?

She had never felt more alone and confused. She wished her mother were still alive or that she had a sister, someone with whom she could share all these thoughts and fears with. She could never talk to Legolas, it would cause him pain nor could she talk to Thranduil because he would never want to see her again. She did not realize she was weeping until a tear splashed onto her hand. She lifted her hand and stared at the drying moisture.

It was as if a dam had broken within her. She put her hand over her mouth to stop her heavy sobs from echoing off the stone. Folding in on herself, she sat down in a corner, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face there to release the pent up anguish and fear that she had been struggling to keep at bay.

* * *

"We have searched over and over," Dwalin said.

"And yet it is still not found," Thorin shouted.

Dwalin and Balin glanced at one another before Balin stepped forward. "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" he asked.

Thorin whirled around and stared at him, his face suspicious and guarded. "If it should be found and kept from me," he said," Understand this, I will be avenged."

"Thorin," Dwalin said, "We have searched for hours and…"

"Then you will search again and again until it is found," Thorin hissed, "I am the King and my orders will be carried out without question."

"Uncle," Kili called out as he ran into the throne room. He stopped when he saw Thorin and his face became contorted in rage and pain. "You will release her now or I swear I will take her away from here myself and you will never see me again," Kili roared at Thorin as tears filled his eyes. "How could you? How could you do such a thing to one such as her?"

"Do not speak to me in that tone, boy," Thorin snarled. "I am trying to save you from her snare. I'm trying to save us all…"

"You are insane," Kili shouted over Thorin. "She is nothing but kindness and love. She saved me from certain death; does that mean nothing to you? She comes here to a place that is strange to her alone for my welfare, risking the wrath of her King…for me…and you dare to treat her in this way."

"What has he done?" Balin asked Kili before turning to Thorin. "You swore you would not harm her."

"And I have not," Thorin said. "I have done nothing more than lock her in a room to keep her treachery from infecting us all."

"You had me bind her as if she were a dog," Dwalin snapped. "You use the excuse of treachery to calm appease your conscious. You hate her King and since he is not here to bear your wrath, you take it out on her."

Kili shook his head. "This is wrong, Uncle, so very wrong," he said. "She is nothing like her kin. She is kind and patient. She thinks Erebor to be a beautiful place. What other elf would think such a thing? Any other of her kind would think it beneath them to find beauty here but not her. She sees beauty where most do not…there is no hatred or malice in her and yet you treat her as if she were a common thief!"

"You do not even know this elf," Thorin shouted. "You are thinking with your cock, not your mind, such as it is."

Kili's face flushed at his Uncle's words. "I think I am growing to hate you Uncle. You are not the dwarf that loved me as a child. You are not the Thorin who taught me to fight, how to be honorable, and told me that we are only as good as our word. Where is _that_ Thorin Oakenshield?" Kili asked as his voice broke with emotion. "I want him back."

Thorin stared at his nephew, watching as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Thorin felt his heart constrict so tightly he had to gasp for air. He shook his head, trying desperately to clear his mind. A pain shot through his temple and he heard the dark voice within his mind start to push against him. He grabbed hold of the throne to steady himself. "I…I cannot think…" Thorin said softly. "I know what you say is true…I am changing and I cannot stop it. Your Uncle is still here Kili," he said placing a hand over his heart. "He is just having trouble remembering."

Kili went to Thorin and took hold of his shoulders. "Please, let me set her free. You were right, this is no place for her," he said. "She does not belong here amongst us. Let me free her and send her back to her people." He looked into his Uncle's eyes and could see the milky gray color subsiding and his natural blue shining through the haze.

"Yes," Thorin nodded. "Take her from that room, Kili. Go now and release her." Thorin turned back to look at Dwalin and Balin. He did not see Bilbo come to stand beside his throne. "I am sorry," Thorin said to the two dwarves. "I am not able to think clearly for long periods of time," he said. "If only we could find the arkenstone, I know it would clear this from me."

Dwalin and Balin watched as the blue Thorin's eyes began to recede. "Thorin…" Dwalin began. "Please, try to fight it."

"I want that stone found and I want it found by nightfall," Thorin said. "If it is not found, there will be hell to pay." He turned, pushing past Bilbo and left the throne room. Bilbo watched as Dwalin and Balin lowered their heads in defeat and left.

Bilbo walked behind Balin silently, trying to give the elder dwarf some privacy to shed his tears. He followed him to a great library that had not been destroyed by Smaug. After waiting a few moments, he stepped further into the room so that Balin would know he was there.

"Bilbo…"Balin said, wiping his eyes. "It's the dragon sickness. Sometimes I think it might be something even more sinister. I have seen this many times before with Thorin's grandfather. That horrible, sickening need…it is a jealous and powerful love Bilbo, and I fear that it will destroy him as it did Thror."

"Balin, if Thorin had the stone," Bilbo said, but paused to give Balin a meaningful look. Balin's eyes widened as he understood what Bilbo was telling him. "If the stone were found," Bilbo continued, "Would it help?"

"The arkenstone is the crowning jewel of all of Erebor. It is considered the most prized treasure under this mountain, but would it stay his madness?" Balin repeated Bilbo's question. The elder dwarf shook his head. "No laddie, I fear it would only make him worse. Perhaps it is better if it is never found." He gave Bilbo a long, meaningful look before patting his hand and leaving him alone in the library.

* * *

Bilbo sat alone staring out into the open cavern of the great hall. He had been missing his home since the day he left it, but he had not ached for it as he did right in this moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the one thing that seemed to give him some joy in this dismal place.

"What is that?" Thorin asked from behind him. Bilbo stood and turned to face him. Thorin moved towards him, his body stiff with anger and his demeanor aggressive. "What is in your hand?"

"It's noth-nothing," Bilbo stammered quickly, taking a step back as Thorin closed in on him.

"Show it to me, now" Thorin demanded.

"It's nothing…it's just this," Bilbo said holding out his hand and showing Thorin the seedling that he held.

Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo's hand. A genuine smile crossed the dwarf King's handsome face. He looked at Bilbo and his eyes softened. Bilbo smiled back, happy to see his friend had returned if only for a short while.

"I took it from Beorn's garden," Bilbo said. "I'm going to plant it in my garden when I return home."

"It is a poor prize," Thorin said gently.

Bilbo shrugged. "One day it will grow and then I'll be able to sit in my garden chair and enjoy its beauty. And I'll remember this day and everyday…I'll remember the good and the bad, those who lived and those who didn't. It will be a reminder of how precious life is…how precious all life is and how very fragile it is."

Thorin's smile widened and Bilbo could see the familiar crinkles appear around his eyes when he smiled. Bilbo opened his mouth to speak when Dwalin came around the corner.

"Thorin, survivors from Lake Town are pouring into the ruined city of Dale," he said.

Bilbo watched as the smile left Thorin's face and the blue left his eyes. Thorin's expression became murderous. "Everyone to the gate, now" he said.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo by his sleeve and dragged him in the direction of the front entrance of Erebor. A few moments later, Ori, Nori, Dori, and Gloin fell in behind them. They reached the front gate and found Kili, Fili, and Tauriel there.

"Wait," Thorin said, releasing Bilbo to move in front of Kili and Tauriel. "She will stay here."

"You gave your word," Kili argued. "You said you would…"

"Be silent," Thorin ordered. "This city must be fortified. I want a stone wall built as high as the mountain mouth before dawn. Tauriel will stay with me until this task is done."

Kili stepped in front of her. "No," he shouted. "You said she should be set free and that is what is going to happen." Kili turned and took her arm, pushing her roughly towards the entrance.

Thorin unsheathed his sword and held it towards her. "If she steps one foot outside of this mountain, I will remove her head from her shoulders." He walked slowly around Kili and Tauriel pointing his sword at her. "I have changed my mind. News of the death of Smaug has travelled quite far indeed by now I am sure. Others will look to this mountain and its great wealth." He moved to stand directly in front of Tauriel, keeping his sword aimed at her neck. "Her King will also look to this mountain for the white gems…the gems he claims my grandfather stole from him. She could be a useful bargaining tool should we meet with Thranduil in the coming days."

"He will not come for me," Tauriel said softly. "Perhaps he might come for the gems but not for me. He will not care that I am here. If you think having me here will stay his hand, you are wrong. He will attack you all."

"I think you underestimate your value," Thorin said smugly. "If he does not come to rescue you, he will come for you so that he can punish you himself, but either way, he will come for you. And I will give you back to him for the right price."

Thorin turned to face the dwarves. "We will build a gate of solid rock. No one will be able to get to us then. All of you will bring more stone and mortar to the gate. We must make safe our home." He watched as the dwarves slowly began to do as he commanded. He turned his head to the side as he sheathed his sword. He held his hand out to Tauriel and she started to take it, but Kili grabbed her wrist. He shoved her behind him and pulled his own sword on his Uncle.

"I will kill you before I let you harm her," Kili hissed.

An amused smile crossed Thorin's face and he laughed. Kili would have lunged for him if Tauriel had not placed her hand on his sword. "Don't Kili, he cannot help that he is mad. He is your Uncle and your King, you love him. I will not have anyone hurt for me."

"How supremely noble," Thorin mocked as he held out his hand to her again. She glanced at Kili and gave him a small smile. She took a step forward and took Thorin's hand. He jerked her against him roughly. "I want this done by morning and once it is finished, I want the arkenstone found!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi gang...this chapter is a long one and a lot happens in it. Thranduil is here...so yay! Thorin gets even darker in this, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I also have looked over this until my eyes have crossed and I hope I haven't missed any huge mistakes, if I did, sorry!

Thanks so much for reading and supporting! It does mean a lot. I have to say this is so much fun to write! So without further delay...here we go!

* * *

"How was the night watch Alfred?" Bard asked as he entered the room causing Alfred, who had been fast asleep to jerk awake. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"All quiet, sire," Alfred managed to say without sounding groggy. "Nothing gets past me."

Bard's eyebrow rose, but he said nothing until he turned to look out beyond the stone steps that lead into one of the courtyards. His eyes became guarded as he stepped out into the sun and onto the first step. "Nothing except an army of elves it would seem," he said.

Alfred jumped up so quickly that he lost his balance and toppled over the chair onto the floor, but Bard did not notice. He had already stepped down from the steps and into the middle of the army, which parted to allow him to pass. Alfred scrambled to his feet and bolted after Bard.

"Sire…what does this mean?" Alfred whispered behind Bard. "These are King Thranduil's elves."

"Yes, Alfred I know," Bard said. He stopped and turned to look for the King when Thranduil appeared atop a massive elk and rode into the court yard.

"My Lord Thranduil," Bard said in greeting. "We did not look to see you here."

Thranduil stopped in front of Bard and started to speak before his eyes fell to Alfred hiding behind him. "Who is this creature skulking behind you?" Thranduil asked in a voice that barely veiled his contempt.

Bard turned to look behind him. "This?" he said with a wry grin. "This is my night watchman, Alfred."

"Night watchman indeed," Thranduil said. "Send him away from here. You and I have much to speak about."

Bard turned and jerked his head towards the building and Alfred knew he was being dismissed, not that he minded very much. He had never liked elves.

The Elf King watched Alfred until he disappeared back inside of the building. "I heard you needed aid," Thranduil said to Bard. He waved his hand and two large white horses appeared pulling a wagon behind them bearing food, wine, water, clothing, blankets, and building materials.

A feeling of relief so strong rushed over Bard that it nearly took his breath away. He blinked back the tears in his eyes. The fear that he felt in the pit of his stomach was instantly lifted. He did not have to worry any longer that his people would freeze to death in the winter to come. He did not have to worry about how they would feed the women, children, and the elderly. His people would not have to watch their sick and infirm suffer. The burden had been almost more than Bard could bear. Since the demise of the Master and word had spread that he had slayed the dragon, the people had looked to Bard to be their leader. They expected him to save them and he felt the weight of their hopes and fears tighten around his heart every hour that passed.

The townspeople were tentative at first when they approached the elves. Many were afraid of the elves while many were in awe of their beauty and the mystery that surrounded them. The elves stood still as if they sensed that if they moved to quickly, it would startle the townsfolk. A dark haired elf with an easy smile approached a young woman in the crowd. He took hold of her hand and tugged it gently. "Come, help me to pass around the provisions."

"Alright," she answered him softly and let him lead her to the wagon. Slowly other towns' people approached the elves and soon words of thanks were being passed around with the supplies.

Bard turned and looked at Thranduil, who was staring at him with an intense expression. "I…I do not know how to thank you," Bard said. "You have saved us."

Thranduil dismounted the giant elk. "Your thanks I don't need," he said. "I have not come only for your people. I have come to reclaim what belongs to me and my mine."

"You have a claim upon the mountain?" Bard asked surprised.

Thranduil nodded. "I do," he said. "I seek to reclaim the white gems that were stolen from me. And you Bard, I have come to see what you will do. The corrupt and cowardly master of Lake Town has met his demise. The people will look to you to lead them and that is as it should be. Your people can rebuild this city and begin life anew. Dale will need its King in the time that is to come."

Bard's eyes widened in shock and a feeling of unease began to stir within his stomach. "I have no interest in being King," he said quickly and turned away from Thranduil to look at the broken city and its devastated people. "I…I am a bargeman and a father, nothing more."

"You are the rightful King of Dale," Thranduil continued as if Bard had said nothing. "Your ancestor ruled over this city once, the duty rightfully falls to you, whether you want it or not." He turned away from Bard and watched as his elven army marched past him.

Bard's eyes opened in alarm. "You mean to march on that mountain now?"

Thranduil turned and regarded him. "Why would I wait?" he asked.

"You would go to war over gemstones?" Bard asked incredulously.

"The air looms of my people are not to be taken lightly," Thranduil said. "I will take back what was stolen from me. You and I will speak when I return." He nudged the great elk forward.

"Wait," Bard called out and went after him. "My people also have a claim to the treasures in that mountain. Let me go and speak with Thorin please."

Thranduil turned and regarded him with an elegant brow raised. "You would try to reason with the dwarf?" he asked astounded. "There is a sickness upon him. He cannot be reasoned with."

"To avoid war and more needless death, then I am willing to try," Bard said. "Please, just give me a few moments with him."

Thranduil nodded. "You waste your time and postpone the inevitable. If it is for your people that you worry, I do not expect them to join my elves in battle. I know they have lost much and many lives," he said. "But you, Bard, _you will_ become King of Dale and I expect you to stand with me."

Bard sighed deeply. "I do not want to be King, my Lord. I will not become King. Find someone else among my people to be the King that you seek, "he said softly.

Thranduil smiled. "Such a reluctant King," he mused out loud. "And yet there is no other man fit to lead these lands."

A fair haired elf called Feanaro came running towards Thranduil and Bard. He stopped short of the elk and bowed to his King. "My Lord," Feanaro said. "Your son has returned. He made the journey home only to discover that we had come here."

"And what of Tauriel?" Thranduil asked before looking above Feanaro's head in time to see Legolas leap from him horse before the animal had even come to a stop. "Father…Thorin has Tauriel. I know he does, he keeps her locked away in the mountain," Legolas said quickly coming to stand in front of his father.

"You are certain?" Thranduil asked. "How did she come to be inside of Erebor?"

"Does it matter?" Legolas shouted in anguish.

"She followed the dwarf?" Thranduil asked. A sharp breath escaped from his lungs. "Willful child," he snapped. "Her foolishness runs deeper than I expected. I should banish her from my sight…"

"Father," Legolas cried out in torment and prepared to argue, but Thranduil stayed him with his hand.

"It is no more than she deserves," Thranduil continued," but I would never send her away. To do so would break my heart into."

"We must go and get her," Legolas said with relief in his voice.

"How do we know that she is held against her will? Perhaps she believes herself to be…_in love_…" Thranduil said with disdain, "and does not wish to leave."

"I know Thorin keeps her prisoner," Legolas said. "I asked him several times to send her down to me and he denied that she was even within the walls of Erebor. I began to believe him and worry that something else had happened to her, but then I saw the hobbit. He came and stood upon the ramparts and though he could not speak freely to me, father, I know something was wrong. I could see it within his eyes. She is there and Thorin will not let her go."

Bard looked up at Thranduil. "You see," Bard argued. "You must let me go and speak with Thorin. You might put Tauriel in even greater danger if you attack him now."

Thranduil nodded. "Then by all means go and speak with him," he said. "But if he does not give her back to me, my wrath will be swift and deadly. There will be no negotiations, no reprieve, I will slaughter every last dwarf in that mountain if he keeps her from me."

Bard nodded and motioned for one of the archers to bring him his horse. He mounted the white beast and rode from the city full gallop towards Erebor.

* * *

Bifur jumped to his feet and began running down the stone stairs that led to the entrance of the throne room. "Thorin…" he called. "A rider comes this way from Dale."

Thorin and Dwalin met him in the corridor. "Only one?" Dwalin asked.

Bifur nodded. "Aye, the bowman comes," he said.

Thorin chuckled. "So the dragon slayer graces us with his presence does he?" he asked. "This is most gratifying news. Dwalin, go and fetch Tauriel and bring her to me. Bifur, tell the others to meet us at the top of the gate. Do it quickly."

Bifur nodded and disappeared down the hall while Thorin made his way to the top of the gate to wait for Bard. Soon he was joined by the other dwarves. He looked to Dwalin, but saw that it was Kili who held Tauriel by her hand.

"Why must Tauriel be here?" Kili asked.

"Keep silent," Thorin hissed. "And you," he said looking at Dwalin. "We will speak later on your habit of disobeying me as of late."

Thorin schooled his features and watched as Bard approached. Bilbo moved in quietly to stand beside Balin. Bard slowed his horse at the foot of the gate and looked up at the dwarves.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain," Bard said as he brought his horse to a stop. "I am glad to see you all well and safe."

"Why do you seek an audience with the King under the mountain while an armed host lies at your back?" Thorin asked with a smug grin.

"Why does the King under the mountain hide himself away like a robber, hold up in his hole?" Bard asked.

Thorin's expression turned grim and accusatory. "Maybe it is because I expect to be robbed," he snapped.

"I have not come to rob you," Bard assured him. "I have come for fair settlement…to see that you honor your promise. Will you speak with me?"

"I will not barter with any man who has an armed host at his back," Thorin yelled down.

"That armed host will attack at day light if you and I do not come to terms," Bard said. "Please, there has already been too many lives lost. Will you not honor your promise?"

"Your threats do not sway me Bard the dragon slayer," Thorin spat. "Did you think you would come here and we would be in awe of you?"

"I care not what you think of me, Thorin," Bard said. "I am here to see that you honor your word. My people helped you, clothed you, and gave you food. In return you brought them nothing but death and ruin."

"Helped us?" Thorin shouted incredulously. "What choice did we have but to barter our birth right for food and blankets? You call that a fair trade? Your people helped us because they wanted something in return. You call that a fair bargain?"

"It matters not if you see it as fair," Bard said calmly. "You gave your word and at the time, you were a dwarf with a deep sense honor and duty. Has your mind slipped so much since entering Erebor?"

"Leave this place," Thorin snapped. "I will not speak with you any longer."

"You gave your word!" Bard shouted. "Does that mean nothing to you? Thorin, see reason. Thranduil's army awaits my return. He is ready to take back by force what is rightfully his. He only wants the white gems. Can you not understand his desire? You and your kin have just risked death by fire to take back what is precious to you."

Bard watched as a wicked smile crossed over Thorin's face. "It is not only the white gems that I have fortified behind this mountain. I have something else that belongs to King Thranduil…something that I think he might find just as precious as those stones."

Bard watched as Thorin disappeared from view for a moment and returned with the she elf. He held her tightly against him with a dagger to her throat. Tauriel stared down at Bard, her expression aloof, but he could see the determination in her eyes. She showed no fear as the dwarf held her.

"So you do have her," Bard said.

Thorin nodded. "I do," he said. "And she will stay here until Thranduil meets my own demands."

"You will not use her to barter," Kili shouted. "Take your hatred out on someone who is not innocent!"

"Be silent!" Thorin roared. "Dwalin, remove my nephew from my sight."

When Dwalin refused to move, Thorin turned and moved the dagger away from Tauriel's throat to point it at Dwalin. "I said remove him from my sight."

Kili shook his head, fighting back tears, and turned to walk away. Dwalin slowly followed him. Thorin turned his attention back to Bard.

"You cannot be serious," Bard said. "He will come for her and the gems. You cannot win this."

Thorin laughed. "Yes, and if he wishes to see her again with her head still attached to her shoulders, he will leave your city and never return," he said. "Tell me Bard, how far are you willing to stand with Thranduil? You are the rightful heir and King of Dale now that that pathetic, vile man you all called Master is lying at the bottom of the lake."

"I have no desire to be King," Bard yelled back. "Nor do I wish to banter in politics with you now."

"That is because you lack ambition," Throin said as he shrugged, still holding Tauriel tightly against him. "But I do not see that you will have much choice in the matter. Your people will demand that you take up the Kingship and then what will you do, Bard? Our Kingdoms lie beside one another. Will there always be strife between us? Will you side with that woodland fairy?"

"I will not stand in the middle of you and Thranduil," Bard said. "You both may devour the other, but I will see right by my people. Please, send the she elf down to me. Let me take her back to her people and maybe Thranduil will stay his army awhile longer for negotiations."

"There will be no negotiations," Throin growled out. "And she will stay with me! Go back to Thranduil and stand by his side if you must. I will not barter with you! I owe you and your people nothing! Go back to Dale and let our arrows fly!"

Bard cursed under his breath and started to turn his horse.

"Wait," Tauriel cried out before the sound was muffled by Thorin's hand coming over her mouth. Bard turned in time to see her wrestling with Thorin and he heard the dwarf cry out as she bit into his hand. She twisted her body in his arms and managed to elbow him hard in his ribs. Thorin's grip was loosened enough for her to pull away from him. She moved away from Thorin and leaned over the rocks. She shouted urgently at Bard in Elvish. Bard was momentarily stunned to hear her speaking in her own language at him until he realized that it was a message for Thranduil. She repeated the same few phrases to him rapidly over and over.

Thorin recovered quickly and was upon her again. She turned to fight him off and managed to pull away from him. She shouted down to Bard one last time before Thorin overpowered her. Bard watched helplessly as Thorin grabbed her by her hair, his fingers digging painfully in her scalp and dragged her back against him. His hand closed around her throat and he squeezed it painfully, cutting off her air supply. When he did not let go of her windpipe, Bard began to become afraid for her, as did the other dwarves because two of them grabbed Thorin's arms to try and pry his hand away.

"Move away from me, you fools! I am not trying to kill her," Thorin shouted. "Only show her what will become of her if she tries something so foolish again."

"If you hurt her," Bard said. "Thranduil will kill you. Do you hear me? He will kill all of you! Do you wish to have your kin ended along with you? They have done nothing! Thorin, please, see reason. Keep your promise to my people and let her go."

"I said be gone from here," Thorin shouted," Before I put an arrow through your heart."

Bard shook his head in sorrow, feeling a deep pity for the dwarves of Erebor. "You have just signed your lives away," he said softly, turning his horse and riding back to Dale. As he entered the city he was met by Thranduil and Legolas.

Bard moved his horse in front of Thranduil's elk, blocking their path. "I bear a message from Tauriel."

"I knew he was a liar," Legolas hissed. "Was she hurt?"

Bard shook his head. "I could not tell," he said. "Thorin held her against him high upon the ramparts. She did not look worse for wear and her bearing was strong."

Legolas paled considerably. "He held a weapon against her?" He asked.

Bard sighed, knowing that his answer would anger him. "His hand was around her throat and his arm around her middle. He held a dagger in that hand. When she spoke to me, he squeezed her throat, and she was forced to stop speaking."

"He dares to put his hands on her," Legolas said in a fury.

Thranduil held up his hand to silence his son. "What message did she give you?"

"I do not speak your language…I do not know if I will repeat this well enough for you to understand…"Bard said and paused as if to gather his thoughts. "I will try…"

Bard repeated somewhat stiltedly what he thought he had heard Tauriel say. Thranduil sat back on his elk and looked at his son.

"Why would she tell us to wait?" Legolas asked. "What would we possibly need to wait for?"

"She asks us to trust her," Thranduil said thoughtfully.

"I do not know if this will comfort you, but I saw no fear in her eyes…only determination, "Bard said.

"We will give her until dawn, but no longer," Thranduil said.

"But father…" Legolas shouted. "We cannot leave her there."

"She asked us to wait until dawn…and to trust her," Thranduil said. "I do not have much trust in her as her King. She has failed me and our people by leaving her post. She had placed herself and you in danger in her foolish quest to save a dwarf. She betrayed all of us by choosing the dwarves over her own people."

"But…" Legolas interrupted.

"Hear me, Legolas," Thranduil said firmly. "But as her father, my heart must trust in her. She is a foolish, willful elf, but she follows her heart, I know. I cannot begrudge her that, even if it is wrong. We will give her until sunrise but no longer, and then we attack." The King turned and looked at Bard. "Are you with us?"

Bard sighed resolutely. "Yes, I am with you."

"It is not always an easy burden to be King," Thranduil said. "But you have a deep love for your people and strength of character that I find rare in men. I believe that you will be up to the task. Come, let us rest and prepare for what the next sunrise will bring."

* * *

The sun had just begun to set when Gandalf the Grey rode his horse into the city of Dale at full gallop. People dodged out of the way to avoid being trampled. The Wizard stopped short in front of a ruined building which had once served as the city hall. He climbed down from his horse and began to look around.

"No, no," Alfred said coming outside to meet Gandalf. "Hey you! Pointy hat!"

Gandalf turned and looked at Alfred with unveiled contempt. Alfred ignored his expression. "Yes, you," he continued. "We don't want any vagabonds or beggars. We got enough of our own troubles here without adding the likes of you. Go on, get back on your horse."

Gandalf resisted the urge to teach this weasel of a man some manners. "Who is in charge here?" He asked.

"Who's asking?" A dark haired man said from behind. Gandalf turned and looked at him.

"My name is Gandalf the Grey and…"

"You are the wizard known as the grey pilgrim." Bard said. "My name is Bard. You may come with me to speak to King Thranduil."

Gandalf nodded and followed Bard towards a massive tent that sat in the middle of the city square. Thranduil was sitting in a high back chair that was adorned with gold and cranberry colored fabric. He looked up with very little interest when Gandalf entered.

"Mithrandir," Thranduil said in a bored voice. "What news to you bring to the city of Dale and it's King?"

Gandalf's brow rose in surprise and he turned to look at Bard. "I did not realize that you were King," he said.

Bard frowned. "Because I am not," he snapped. "I have already told Lord Thranduil that I have no desire to be King."

Thranduil waved a dismissive hand. "A mere formality," he said with a shrug.

Gandalf huffed impatiently. "I have not come to discuss the politics of men and elves," Gandalf said quickly. "I bring more dire news. An army of gundabard orcs marches this way and will be upon us in less than a days' time."

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Thorin screamed, shaking Tauriel roughly by her arms. "Tell me what you said or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" she interrupted him sharply. "You'll kill me? Either you will or you won't, but I am tired of your threats. If you want to hurt me to hurt Thranduil, then do it. But do not continue with your games. I cannot…" she paused struggling to keep the tears from falling. "I cannot stand it any longer."

She was so very tired of the male gender and their stubborn pride and grudges. She was tired of being caught in the middle of something that had nothing to do with her. If Thranduil and Thorin wanted to live their lives out in hatred and bitterness, then they could. But she wanted no part of it.

Thorin's eyes widened when he saw the tears swimming in her eyes. He released her arms and took a step back. Tauriel's arm throbbed as the blood rushed back through her aching limbs, but she refused to rub them. If he was going to kill her, she would not die showing any weakness to this insane dwarf. She drew in a deep breath, hoping to keep the sobs at bay and started to look up at the stone ceiling to try and keep her tears from spilling.

As she looked over his shoulder, she saw something glinting under the soft fire light. Her blades, the two blades that Thorin had taken from her lay on the other side of his throne against the far wall. Beside her blades lay her bow and quiver. She quickly schooled her features but not quickly enough. Whatever softness that had crossed Thorin's face at seeing her tears vanished and his angry milky grey eyes bore into her.

"Do not even think on it," he snapped.

She jutted out her chin and met his harsh stare with one of her own. "And what would you do, O great King?" She mocked. "I am elf kind. You are no match for my reflexes and speed. I would have my bow and quiver before you could even draw your sword."

An amused and condescending smile crossed his features. "Is that a challenge, elf?" he spat.

Just as quickly as her ire had stirred, she seemed to deflate before his eyes. "I have no desire to harm you," she said softly. "I know that you cannot help being mad, but do not think that it is for you that I would not kill you. I would never hurt Kili in such a way."

"You think killing me would hurt him more than the kiss that we shared?" Thorin asked stepping towards her slowly, as a lion might move towards his prey. The way he looked at her in that moment made her feel very much like his prey.

She could feel the exhaustion from her strained emotions seep into her body. Her very bones seemed to ache and she felt as if she would be smothered by the heaviness in her heart. Was there no end to Thorin's madness?

"If he knew that I am the first one to have ever kissed you," he said. "It would cleave his heart into."

"He would forgive me," she said. "And he would forgive you. He would understand that you did not know what you were doing."

His bark of laughter unsettled her. "You think I was not aware of what I was doing?" he asked. "Even I misjudged your innocence." His face became predatory. "I knew exactly what I was doing. You are too lovely for your own good. Were you my ward, I would never let you out of my sight. Thranduil is a fool. Does he think covering you in the attire of a scout would hide your beauty? It only makes a man yearn more to discover the softness that must lie beneath."

She swallowed hard and stepped away from him, but he mimicked her movement. "Stop this," she said quickly, hating that her voice wavered a bit from a tiny spark of fear that began to grow within her. "You do not know what you are saying."

Thorin's grin was feral as he took another step toward, but just as quickly, a pained expression crossed over his face and he put his hands to his head as if he would swoon.

"No!" he shouted. "No, I will not do this…I am not a monster…I am Thorin Oakenshield…" he said as his voice broke. "Please…help me…" he whispered out loud before crying out as a pain shot through his head. He went down on one knee and she went to him, grasping his shoulders.

"Thorin," she whispered sharply, shaking him slightly. "Thorin, shall I call for someone?"

"No," he said roughly, grabbing her wrist. "I…it is passing." He looked up at her and she gasped when she saw tears swimming in his eyes that were once again his natural blue. "Forgive me…he said quickly, moving his hand from her wrist to grasp her hand. "I cannot help it…I am no longer in control of what I do. I feel it when the madness begins to take me and I try to fight it…I try so hard, but it's too strong. It pushes me away and moves to the front of my mind. Sometimes I hear it in the voice of the dragon, other times it mocks me with my grandfather's voice…I feel that I am loosing myself and soon there will be nothing left of me."

"Then why do you stay here?" she asked, trying to keep the emotion from her voice. "Come away from Erebor…just until your mind clears and…"

"No…I could never leave…not now…it won't let me," he said, taking her other hand in his. He slowly pushed himself to his feet never taking his eyes from her hands in his. "Your hands are so small…your fingers so delicate…" he said softly.

"Thorin, please let me go get Kili and Fili," she pleaded. "You need to tell them what you have just said to me. Your kin can help you…they want to help you. They miss the dwarf that they know and love. They want him to come back to them."

Thorin looked at her as if he hadn't heard a word she said. "I know it is wrong to desire you," he said. "You belong to Kili, but I cannot help it. I do not know if it is your beauty that stirs me or your strength." He smiled at her, his eyes softening so much that she could see the crinkles around them. "Perhaps it is your warrior's heart that I admire or maybe it is that you still have the wonderment of a child."

She felt herself flush and she looked away, unable to hold his eyes. "No," he admonished her gently. "Do not turn your face away from me in shame," he said as he placed his finger to her chin and gently lifted it.

"Don't you see?" he asked her. "You have not been changed by the harshness of this world, even though you have seen suffering and death. Everything is still new and full of promise to you. Never be ashamed of what you are, Tauriel, you are perfect and beautiful. Never allow yourself to be dragged down into the prison of hatred and self-pity. It is a prison that is hard to break free from. Do not become like me, I am bitter and full of self-pity and pride. Do not become like your King, cold and empty inside."

Tauriel could scarcely breathe. As he spoke so gently to her, she could feel the familiar warmth move through her body and the tight coiling deep within the pit of her stomach. Never had anyone said such things to her and it frightened her. These feelings she was having were completely new to her. It took every ounce of strength she had not to make a fool of herself and flee from him.

As she stared into his face, she found herself wishing that he would kiss her again, even though the strange sensations moving through her body caused her alarm, but it excited her too. She caught herself almost leaning into him when she felt his hands tighten on hers.

"The madness is returning," he said in a panicked voice. "You must go now…I do not think I could control it. The evil inside of me knows that I desire you. I do not want to hurt you and I feel that this time…I might do something truly unforgivable to you. Go, take your weapons and flee, before it is too late."

She pulled her hand free from him and gently stroked his cheek before she tore herself away from him. She leapt over his throne and sprinted to opposite side of the room. He had barely turned around and she had already taken up her weapons and was gone.

Thorin fought with all of his might to keep the madness at bay long enough for her to make her escape. As she ran down the stone corridors, she heard his howl of anguish as it echoed off the stone. She reached the top of the stone gate within seconds and she made so little noise, she had almost leapt over the top before the dwarves noticed her.

"Tauriel," Kili cried in surprise. "Thorin has released you?" The relief broke over his face as he went to her.

"Yes, he came back to himself long enough to set me free," she said. "But the madness tries to overtake him again." She stood back and looked each dwarf in the face. "I do not think it is only dragon sickness that affects his mind. The things he just said to me, what he feels is happening inside of him…I believe that there is a curse upon this place, put here purposely by someone that wields dark magic. I think it began with Thorin's grandfather and I think this sickness was put here to wipe out the line of Durin."

"What would make you think such a…" Fili began, but Tauriel interrupted him.

"Why are you and Kili not affected by the dragon sickness? If it truly was merely a gold sickness then why are you all not affected by it? I believe it affects only the King It began with Thror and now Thorin, and were you King Fili, I fear the sickness would pass to you."

"If this is so," Balin said stepping forward, "then it will take someone powerful enough to remove this sickness or curse."

"Yes," Tauriel said. "Perhaps Mithrinder or the Lady Galadriel…I will speak to them as soon as I possibly can, but I must go before it is too late."

Kili rushed to her and took her hands. He leaned down and kissed her hard. "I will find you…once he is in his right mind again, I will find you and we will be together whether he is against us or not."

"Yes," she said, kissing him fiercely, trying to smother out all the she had felt for Thorin since coming to Erebor. "You have my heart and not even my King can stand in our way."

Kili grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair once more.

"Let her go now, before he comes for her!" Dwalin shouted.

Kili let go of her and she climbed to the top of the rampart. She started to leap over when Bilbo appeared beside her and grabbed her hand. "Wait for me," he whispered quickly.

She nodded and leapt over the side. The dwarves gasped, not expecting her to actually make a jump that was over two hundred feet from the ground. They saw her as she had grasped the side of the stone gate half way down and finished the jump as graceful as a deer, landing on her feet. She disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

Reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the last chapter! I appreciate all you of you very much! There is not Thorin in this chapter :( But he will be back with a vengence in the next one :)**

**Also, this chapter is a long one too and it's just one big chapter so there are no page breaks! I hope you all enjoy :) Thanks again!**

* * *

Tauriel had to wait no more than an hour for Bilbo. She watched as he tossed the rope over the side of the gate and climbed down. He could not see her in the dark, so she stepped out and took his hand. They began to journey to Dale under the cover of the shadows. She knew that Thranduil would have the mountain watched and probably had given the order to kill anything that moved.

Bilbo and Tauriel reached the city within the half hour. Bilbo took her hand and pulled her alongside of the building following the irritated voice of Gandalf the Grey. Thranduil's unconcerned voice followed shortly after. Elf and hobbit moved silently along the wall until they reached the tent and stood to the back of it away from King Thranduil's guards.

"Since when has my council meant so little?" Gandalf asked exasperatedly. "What do you think I am trying to do?"

"I think you are trying to save your dwarvish friends," Thranduil responded. "And I admire your loyalty, but it does not sway me from my cause." The elf King stood and poured himself another goblet of wine before pouring one for Gandalf. He turned and handed the Wizard the wine. "You started this Mithrandir; you must allow that I should finish it."

Gandalf huffed in annoyance and put the goblet to him mouth, gulping down the contents in one swig. He coughed as the wine burned, but soothed his weary body. He blinked a few times to clear his head as he had forgotten how strong Thranduil's wine could be. He sat the goblet down and looked at Thranduil's smirking face.

Gandalf glared at him. "I have asked many times to be spared the stubbornness of dwarves," he said. "But you, my Lord Thranduil," he said pointing an accusatory finger at the elf. "You are just as stubborn as Thorin Oakenshield ever hoped to be!"

Thranduil's grin turned into a scowl as his eyes narrowed at the wizard. He said nothing, but turned away from him in a huff. Gandalf glared back and stomped away, walking outside of the tent.

"You, bowman," Gandalf called to Bard. "Does gold mean so much to you that you would buy it with the blood of dwarves? You cannot be in agreement with Thranduil."

Bard sighed. "No I am not, but I do not think it will come to that. Once Thorin sees…"

"It won't stop him," Bilbo said stepping from the shadows. He paused and looked back when Tauriel did not follow him. He could see the panicked look in her eyes and guessed it was due to her fear of seeing her King. He stepped back towards her and took her hand again, patting it gently. "We have to help the dwarves…we have to try and save them," he said.

She nodded, swallowing hard and stepped into the light behind Bilbo, still clutching his hand. Bard and Gandalf's eyes opened in surprise at seeing the both of them. Bilbo stepped towards Bard and spoke again. "If you think for one moment that Thorin will stand down from Thranduil's army, you are mistaken. They fought to get their home back and they will die protecting it," he said.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said smiling warmly. "I am very glad to see you." The Wizard's eyes fell to the silent she elf behind him and noticed the distress within her eyes and how she clung to Bilbo. It unnerved him to see an elf of Tauriel's military ability hiding behind a small hobbit. "Tauriel," he called to her. Tauriel blinked and looked at him as if she did not recognize him. She quickly looked away from his probing gaze.

"Tauriel," he said again very gently. "Your King and Prince have been most concerned for you. Do you not wish to speak to Thranduil?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Bilbo looked up at her and spoke for her. "We need to talk to all of you," he said. "There is much we have to say and it could save us all from going to war."

"Very well," Bard said eyeing both the hobbit and the elf with questioning eyes. "Come inside."

Bard turned and entered the opening of the tent. Gandalf waited for Bilbo and Tauriel. Bilbo tugged at her hand to get her moving and Gandalf entered beside her, as if to offer her comfort. Thranduil turned to see who had entered and his eyes widened when he saw her.

She instantly cast her eyes down and Bilbo tightened his grip, thinking she might actually flee from him. Thranduil stared at her for several moments without speaking, his face aloof and distant. Finally he turned from her and called to one of his guards. "Tell my son to come to me," he said. The guard nodded and left the tent.

Thranduil sat down on his high back chair and peered at Bilbo. "Is this not the Halfling that stole the keys to my dungeons under the very nose of my guards?" he asked with an elegant brow raised.

Bilbo swallowed hard and suddenly felt very much like a naughty school boy under the gaze of the ancient King. He shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "Yisssss…." He said. "Sorry about that."

Thranduil stared at him as if he doubted very much that the hobbit was sorry. Legolas entered the tent then and his eyes instantly fell to Tauriel.

When she beheld him, all of what she had been through the past few days came crashing back to her. She remembered Thorin's lips on hers, his rough treatment of her, and in the next moment, how gentle he would be with her. She remembered the horrible things that he had said about the man she had called father for so many centuries and she was overcome with a feeling of guilt and shame for hurting Legolas.

Legolas moved towards her to embrace her and she felt panic arise within her chest. She pulled her hand away from Bilbo and backed away from Legolas. The Prince stopped and looked at her with confusion until his face darkened.

"He has hurt you," Legolas said. "That filthy dwarf has hurt you."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I am just…we have other things that we must discuss." She looked down unable to hold his piercing gaze. "Bilbo has something to show you."

Legolas did not understand why she closed herself away from him. He took a step towards her again and she looked frantically at Thranduil. "My Lord please," she said desperately. "Bilbo must show you all what he has brought."

Thranduil regarded her a moment, his eyes narrowing in on her. He began to speak, but paused when he saw the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Legolas," Thranduil said. "You may speak with Tauriel later." He regarded Bilbo again rather skeptically. "What have you to tell us?"

Bilbo pulled a small object from his coat pocket that was wrapped in a handkerchief. "I came," he said sitting the object on the table. "To give you this," he said as he opened it.

Bard's eyes widened and he stood. Thranduil stood and took a step closer to the table. "The arkenstone….the King's jewel," he said softly. His eyes rose to meet Bilbo's. "How came you by this?"

Bilbo swallowed and glanced at Gandalf. "Does it matter?" he asked. "I have brought this to you in the hopes of staying your hand."

"But how is this yours to give?" Bard asked.

"I took it as payment for my services as Bugler," Bilbo answered. "I took it as my 14th percent."

"But why would you give this to us?" Bard asked. "You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you," Bilbo said. "Not for you…I…I know that dwarves can be suspicious, stubborn, and absolutely impossible with the worst manner you could possibly imagine." He paused and looked pleadingly at Thranduil and Bard. "But they are also kind, courageous, and loyal to a fault. I have grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can. Now Thorin, he values this stone above all else," he paused and could not stop his eye from glancing towards Tauriel. Thranduil's eyes widened momentarily before he narrowed them at Bilbo. "I believe he will give you all that you ask for if you return this to him. There will be no need for war."

Bard and Thranduil regarded one another. Bard nodded and cleared his throat. "Thank you for this," he said to Bilbo. "I would avoid more death at any cost. You have saved their lives Bilbo Baggins. I hope Thorin appreciates what a friend he has in you."

Bilbo nodded. "There is more…" he said turning to Tauriel. "Tell them Tauriel."

She stepped forward into the light and averted her eyes from Thranduil and Legolas. "There is a curse upon that mountain…a dark spell has been placed upon it. It is not merely dragon sickness that affects Thorin's mind. I could sense it the moment I entered Erebor. The air is heavy and dank with it…the air tastes stale and thick. I began to feel its affects the longer I stayed. I think perhaps it was because I am elf kind and we are magical beings."

Gandalf looked intently at her. "Are the other dwarves affected?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Only Thorin…and he told me himself that he could feel it inside of him trying to take control of him. He said that he was losing himself to it. If it is only dragon sickness or gold sickness, why does it not affect the others?" She took a step towards Gandalf and looked up at him, her eyes imploring him. "I thought perhaps you could go to Erebor, Mithrandir…perhaps you could lift the dark magic that lies within its halls."

Thranduil leaned towards Bard and whispered something in his ear. Bard nodded and looked at Gandalf. "Perhaps we should take Bilbo and fill his belly with some hot food," Bard said.

Gandalf nodded in understanding. "And find him a warm bed to rest himself upon," he said. "Come Bilbo." He looked back at Tauriel and took her hand, patting it gently. "We will speak more on this tomorrow."

Bilbo looked at Tauriel, his eyes expressing how sorry he was to have to leave her alone to face Thranduil.

Tauriel shifted and looked quickly at the tent opening. "Perhaps I should…" she began before Thranduil interrupted her.

"Tauriel, you will stay," Thranduil said in a tone that brooked no arguments. "Go Legolas; give us a few moments to speak privately."

Legolas bowed to his father and gave her one last worried, lingering look before following Bard, Gandalf, and Bilbo from the tent.

"Why do you stand in the shadow as if you were afraid of me?" Thranduil asked sitting down on his chair. "Come and sit with me."

"I am very tired," she began softly.

"And frightened," he said. "And you will tell me of what before I give you leave to rest. Come here, now, child."

She forced herself to move toward him. She stood a little more than arms length from him when he lost his patience with her. He stood so quickly she did not have time to react. He took hold of her arm, gently, but firmly enough to cause her to flinch. He stared down at her before realization dawned on him. He pulled her even closer to him and held her beside him. With his free hand he began to lift her tunic sleeve.

She tried to pull her arm from him but he ignored her struggles and rolled the sleeve up her arm. His eyes widened when he saw the finger marks and bruises that marred her lovely skin. She looked away from him, her face flushed with shame.

"Why do you hide your face from me?" he asked. "Did you think I would blame you for his foul treatment of you?"

She shook her head, still staring down at the ground. She was horrified when the tears began to fall down her cheeks and she tried to cover the sob that escaped her throat.

"Tauriel look at me," he said.

She shook her head. "I…I cannot…" she said in a wavering voice.

"Why?" he asked as he gently lifted her chin with a crocked finger. She still averted his eyes. "Tauriel?" he said softly.

She swallowed hard and forced herself to look at him. He watched as her eyes became guarded and her expression blank. "I have disobeyed you," she said.

"Yes," he answered her still holding onto her arm.

"I betrayed our people," she said. "I am ready for whatever punishment you deem fit."

He blinked in surprise. "Do you show me your bravery to dissuade me from my questions?" he asked.

Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please my Lord," she said softly. "Just tell me what is to become of me."

"What would you have me to do? Send you away from my sight? Banish you away from the Greenwood, the one and only home you have ever known? It would be no more than you deserve, Tauriel," he said. "You left our lands to abscond your duty to protect its people to follow dwarves. Do you think you should be welcomed back?"

"I know you will do as you see fit, my King," she said softly averting her eyes.

"Your King?" he said with an edge to his voice. "You dare call me King? Why do you not embrace me as your father?" He let go of her arm and stood away from her, glaring down at her. "It would break my heart to send you away," he snapped. He could feel his anger and impatience with her rising as she still would not meet his face. "Did you think I would hate you?"

"I don't know," she cried softly. "I am never sure of what you think of me." She glanced up at him, terrified of the anger she would see in his eyes. "I have never been sure if you loved me," she finished softly. She clenched, bracing herself for his harsh words.

"You dare doubt me?" he asked incredulously, the pain he felt slipping into his voice. "Tauriel, how could you ever doubt my heart?"

"Your heart is closed, my Lord," she whispered. "You stand so far from your people…so aloof…so closed…I have always wondered if it were merely duty…"

"Duty!" he roared. "You think I raised you as my own because of duty? What duty did I owe your father? Yes he served me well for over two thousand years, but I was his King and that was as it should have been. I was there when he perished on the battle field leaving a grieving widow to fade from this life, leaving a new born babe to fend for herself in this world. He gave his life because he loved his people. I took you as my own because I loved you."

She quickly wiped the fresh tears that spilled over her cheeks. He took her face in his hands and gently forced her head up to look at him.

"You are my child Tauriel," he said. "There is nothing that could take you from my love, but you have defied me repeatedly. There will be punishment, but we will not speak on it at this time. You will come home tomorrow after we march upon the mountain."

Her eyes widened. "But my Lord," she said. "I have told you that there is a curse upon Erebor…there is dark magic there. Thorin cannot help the way he is."

"Even now you would defend him?" Thranduil spat, taking hold of her arm again. "Do you need to be reminded of what you suffered at his hands?" With one sweeping motion, he ripped the sleeve from her tunic, leaving her arm bare from wrist to shoulder.

"He can't help…"

"I care not if he cannot help himself," Thranduil shouted. "What is this passionate need to defend Thorin Oakenshield at every turn? Why must you…" His voice faded when he looked at her. Suddenly the brief glance that Bilbo had given to Tauriel made sense. He watched as the flush crept up her neck and over her cheeks. He noticed the quickening of her breath and that once again she could not meet his eyes.

"It cannot be…" he said softly. "You feel for the dwarf?" He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You feel for Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked with disgust and incredulity. "What madness has overtaken you that you would follow his nephew into peril only to become infatuated with Thorin?"

Thranduil could feel the rage and horror begin to choke him. He longed to take Tauriel by her arms and shake her until the madness that idled her brain left her. But treating her roughly after all that she had suffered would do no good. She needed gentleness and understanding, but he would never allow her to see Thorin Oakenshield again. Whatever power lay over Erebor, it was strong enough to take over the mind of an elf. And it must be madness because how else would one such as Tauriel fall under the spell of Thorin Oakenshield?

"It is not your fault, "Thranduil said. "But I must know what he did or said to you to make you feel for him?"Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously, unable to answer him. "Did he touch you?" Thranduil asked.

"My Lord," she gasped. "Please…do not make me talk of him."

"What did he do to you to render you from your right mind?" Thranduil asked, looking more intently at the bruising on her arm. "Did he harm you Tauriel? I must know."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No my Lord," she said wiping her eyes. "He often spoke cruelly to me and treated me roughly, but he did not hurt me."

"He never touched you?" Thranduil asked gently and looked at her meaningfully.

Her brow creased in confusion. "He took hold my arms my Lord," she said holding them out to him. "But he never raised his hand to me."

Thranduil shook his head, exasperated at her innocence. "No Tauriel…did he touch you in a way that he should not have?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in shock and understanding. She turned from him and wrapped her arms around herself. Thranduil mistook her actions for confirmation that Thorin had done something vile to her and he did not know the turmoil her heart was in.

She lifted her fingers to touch her lips where Thorin had kissed her. She remembered the gentle way his strong hands held her face between them. She remembered the deep timber of his voice and how she could feel it vibrate down to her very bones. And she remembered how he had told her that he desired her and how beautiful he thought she was.

"Did he violate you?" Thranduil asked horrified.

She turned to look at Thranduil. "No, my Lord," she said quickly. She turned her face away from him ashamed at what she was about to admit to him. But she could not allow Thranduil to believe that Thorin has done such a terrible thing to her. "He…he…made me feel things that I have never felt before. Things that confused me and frightened me…things that I still do not understand. And I know that I should not feel the way I do…my heart lies with Kili…it truly does, but Thorin…he…"

"Seduced you." Thranduil said with finality. "He took advantage of you."

"No," she said with emotion, trying to defend Thorin and make Thranduil understand at the same time. "He…kissed me and…"

"Of course he would," Thranduil spat. "He would recognize innocence."

"He only…"

"Do not defend him Tauriel," he said dangerously. "I can see that you are indeed infatuated with him. I forbid you to see him again. I do not want you to speak his name again."

"But what about the curse that…"

"You will never see the dwarves of Erebor again," he snapped. "Since it is apparent that you are not capable of protecting yourself, I will protect you."

"You mean to ride upon Erebor tomorrow? In spite of what Bilbo and I told you?" she asked horrified.

"Yes," he said. "I will take back what is mine and he will pay for what he has done to you."

"But he has done nothing…please…my Lord," she began but he stayed her with one look.

"Do not refer to me as your Lord, Tauriel," he said. "You are no longer Captain of my guard."

"What?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"I am removing you from your command," he said. "You will no longer leave the confines of our woods. You will stay with me until I know that you can be trusted again."

"But…you cannot do this…" she pleaded. "What would I do in court, my Lord? What am I to do with myself?"

Thranduil stared at her, studying her pale and confused face. He looked into her wide and desperate eyes. She had told him that she loved Thorin's nephew and in her inexperience and innocence, believed it to be true. But Thranduil understood more than Tauriel did. He understood that she had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield himself. He knew what he must do to protect his adopted daughter. He knew she would not understand and possibly grow to hate him, but he was desperate to keep her from Thorin. He made his decision quickly and spoke.

"I care not," he said. "Amuse yourself how you see fit. You may knit, sew, play music, read, whatever your heart desires. You will have very little time to become idle Tauriel as you will be preparing for your wedding to my son."

The color drained from Tauriel and she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her. Thranduil took hold of her to steady her. "I know this is a shock to you," he said. "As you know, I have known for some time that my son loves you. I had never considered you ready to become a bride as you are now, so impulsive and willful. I had wanted to wait until you had matured more in wisdom before marrying you off to my son, but perhaps becoming a wife would do you good."

"But you said you would never allow me to wed Legolas," she shouted. "You said I was not good enough for your son."

"When did I ever say you were not good enough?" he snapped. "Do not put words in my mouth. If that is what you believed me to mean when I said I would not allow you to marry him, then you do not know me at all Tauriel. I have always been proud of you and I have always loved you, even when you have defied me and followed your foolish heart. I had hoped that one day you and Legolas would wed, but I did not want to push either of you if there was no love there."

"But I do not love him…not like that…" she pleaded. "He is like my brother…I could never love him as a wife. He deserves an elf who will love him in that way."

"Love will come if you would allow it," he said.

"But my heart already belongs…"

"To Thorin Oakenshield?" He spat with disgust. "Or his simpering nephew? Do you think that I would ever allow you to marry a dwarf? His people would never accept you and our people would never accept him."

"I don't care," she shouted, tearing her arms away from him. "I love him and I am not afraid."

"I would marry you off to Bard before I allowed you to marry a dwarf," he snapped. "Legolas, Bard, perhaps one of Lord Elrond's sons…I care not, but you will never belong to a dwarf."

"I am my own elf," she shouted. "You cannot tell me who I can and cannot marry!"

"I am your King and your father," he hissed. "It is my duty to protect you from your foolishness. I do not wish to behave as a tyrant Tauriel, but what choice do you give me? Will you promise me that you will stay away from Thorin and his nephew?"

"I want to be with Kili," she said softly. "Why should I have to hate them just because you do? I don't want to hate anyone."

Thranduil sighed. "I do not hate the dwarves and I would never expect for you to harbor any hate within your tender heart. I am trying to do what is best for you," he said. "You would come to regret loving a dwarf. Your heart would be broken and I will not see you fade from grief. There is no hope for a happy ending in loving a dwarf. You cannot see it now, but one day, you will understand why I do this."

* * *

**Thorin will be back in the next chapter...I promise! Thanks again for reading! You guys are awesome and your support means a lot!**


End file.
